Reality
by Moboy1
Summary: "It was real. And it was out of my control. As a fanfiction author, I usually did the controlling. But not this time." What happens when I am mysteriously transported through many different alternate universes? But not just any alternate universes: The universes of fiction, the ones I always wrote and read about. Note: Includes Doctor Who, Frozen, and a heck of a lot more.
1. Blue

**Idea occurred! So yeah, basically, I, a random author who writes fanfics from his isolated island, get teleported throughout different universes. Universes of books, movies, etc. And it should be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: GOSHD ANGIT THIS IS A FANFICTION SITE. You should know that I don't own anything except my OCs and stuff.**

I sat at my computer, staring at the screen blankly. Time to write another fanfiction, I told myself. It was about time. I hadn't written one in ages. Just browsed.  
I began to type. _Ever since…_

I stared at those two words. Ever since what? I didn't even know what I was writing about, just hoped that something would pop into my head. I sort of wanted to write a Frozen one, or maybe a Doctor Who drabble. But what about?  
"Hey, whatcha doin'?" asked a voice from behind me. Startled, I whipped around. Tim was sitting there.

Oh yeah, I should probably explain what the heck is going on. Why am I trapped on an isolated island? Why is there a talking Chihuahua sitting behind me? And etcetera.

Well, my name is Moboy1, and I live on Chihuahua Island, which is... Yes, Moboy1 is my real name! Seriously!

...Fine, it isn't. It's an alias. But anyway...

Chihuahua Island is a large tropical island in the middle of the ocean. It has the best fruit ever growing on its trees, though I don't recognize it from the mainland. I don't know what the official name would be, but I call them "Chihuaberries".

I was stranded in the ocean by a shipwreck. I floated for days, until I washed up on a strange island. Did I mention that it has tons of Chihuahuas living on it? Well, now you know. But anyway...

The Chihuahuas took me in and accepted me as one of their own. One in particular, a black-and-tan one named Tim, was my best friend, partially because he could talk, as I believe I mentioned. Yes. Seriously. I don't know why.

Anyway, I told Tim about my current predicament.

"Hmm," he said, thinking thoughtfully. Well, I don't know how else he'd think. I mean, you don't think _un_-thoughtfully, right? Well… actually, if you think about it, a lot of people tend not to thoughtfully think their thoughts. (Tonguetwister much?)

I was pulled out of my rambling thoughts by Tim's reply. "Maybe some sort of AU fic?"  
"I'm already working on one of those," I said. "For Frozen. Problem is, I don't know what I'm going to do with it."

"Hmmm… I know it's out of your comfort zone, but how about romance or something?"  
"No," I said shortly, turning back to the computer screen.

"Why not?"  
"Too risky."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I might write too much."

Suddenly, it hit me. "I know what to write!" I swiveled the laptop screen away from Tim and began to work. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before," I said excitedly.

"I know," Tim said smugly. "That's why I'm here."  
"What? No, I'm not using _your _idea." I continued to type.

"Oh," Tim said, looking a bit deflated. "Well, maybe it was one of those subconscious things, you know? Like, maybe my presence triggered something in your brain or something."

"Pssht," I scoffed. "Yeah, right."  
"What?" Tim said defensively. "Just because I'm a dog-"  
"Duck," I said evenly.

"What?"  
"Duck!" I yelled. Tim looked behind him and gasped. Headed straight toward us was a blue beam of light, radiantly lighting up the beach, the sky… everything.

Tim ran and hid behind me. My last thought was, _Well, I hope my work on the fanfic doesn't get destroyed._

Then everything went black.

**I feel like this chapter was somewhat short and didn't get to the point quick enough, but idk. Leave your thoughts please? Pretty please? :C Welp, R&R! See you next chapter!**


	2. Doctored

**And next chapter! I wrote this in quick succession to the last one, so I haven't read any and all reviews yet. I hope there are some. Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say "I don't own anything" at the beginning of every chapter? Nothing's changed since the last one.**

Blue. That was all I could see. That was all I knew. Pure blue, the color of the sky. Then suddenly I was falling, and then there was snow. I landed with an "OOF!"

I looked around, struggling to get my bearings, to see where I was. My eyes fell on a suspiciously Chihuahua-shaped hole in a pile of snow near me.

"Tim?" I croaked.

The pile of snow trembled, and then Tim burst out of it, panting and shivering.

"H-Hello? Moboy? What…" His gaze fell on something behind me. I turned around and gasped. There stood something I'd only seen on TV.

The TARDIS.

I looked around more, and soon realized that we were no longer on Earth. Enormous purple spikes of rock, the brightest, clearest purple I'd ever seen, loomed high into the sky, looking like they could almost touch the twin suns above. Across the snow-laden ground scurried small, furry creatures that I couldn't identify. Off in the distance, a rather close moon hung in the sky. It was breathtaking.

Then I heard a sound. I turned toward Tim. The talking Chihuahua's ears were pricked. I wasn't imagining it.

It sounded like rumbling. And a distant cry of, "Allons-y!"  
Tim and I looked at each other. Then back at the distant horizon, where a cloud of ice and snow of immense proportions appeared to be racing at top speed, straight toward us. And at the front of it appeared to be a giant red alien beast, about the size of a large elephant. As it got closer, I could see that it had more than two eyes, maybe about seven. But that's not what caught my attention.

What caught my attention was that there appeared to be a certain Doctor riding on his back.

I shook my head. _David Tennant, _I thought. But I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Somehow, some way, Doctor Who was real, and I was in the middle of it.

The beast raced straight up to the TARDIS. The Doctor leaped off. The giant ice cloud was barely seconds away. I watched as the Time Lord flung open the TARDIS doors and put a foot inside. Then he hesitated and turned toward me.

"Are you coming?"  
I started. I hadn't realized he'd seen me. He no doubt had no wish to leave me to die.

I should have said "Yes", grabbed Tim, and gotten to the TARDIS and safety. But I hesitated. Why? Because the Doctor was real. The alien beast was real. The two suns were real. The strange rock spires were real. Everything was real. And I'd always thought of them as fictional things, made up.

Also, the Doctor looked exactly like David Tennant. Maybe that was why. After all, most people would freeze up meeting a celebrity, and I was no different.

All these thoughts ran through my head in a split second. Then suddenly, the ice cloud reached me, and I was knocked over. A giant chunk of ice hit me on the head, and for the second time that day, everything went black.

I awoke inside the sickbay of the TARDIS. For a second, I didn't know where I was, or what was going on. Then I realized the only place it could be.

The Doctor was kneeling over Tim, who was sleeping on a blanket in the corner. He was using his sonic screwdriver to scan him.

"Hmm, nothing too serious… few bruises, bit of chills…"  
I was about to say hi, but hesitated again. I was in the freaking TARDIS. I didn't know what to do. Sure, I'd dreamt about one day finding the TARDIS and convincing the Doctor to take me off to some other planet, but hadn't every Whovian? I was in no way prepared for actually going off to distant planets.

The Doctor looked up. "Oh, you're awake." He got up and walked over to me. "So, do you mind telling me what you were doing on a freezing ice planet in the middle of nowhere? Across the galaxy from Earth?"  
I sighed. "You're not going to believe what I say." After the words left my mouth, I realized how absolutely ridiculous they sounded. This was the flipping Doctor. He was 900 years old. He had seen pretty much everything there was to see. My story would be probably the least outlandish thing he'd heard all day.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Try me."  
So I explained to him that I was a fanfiction author, about the strange blue light, and how he was the main character of a fictional show where I came from. The Doctor listened carefully, then, at the end, nodded.

"I did get strange readings from you and your friend." He nodded at Tim, still asleep. "You've passed through the Void, which is-"  
I cut him off. "-the emptiness between universes, I know."

The Doctor blinked, then gave me a sheepish grin. "I forgot. You probably know pretty much everything already, don't you? From the show."  
I nodded.

"Well, it seems, Mr…." He hesitated.

"Moboy," I told him.

"It seems, Moboy, that you're from another universe. But the universes are closed off from each other." His eyebrows knitted together in a frown, obviously thinking very hard.

"Any ideas on what the blue light was?" I asked.

"Something powerful," he replied. "Something that wanted you in this universe."  
"The plot?" I suggested.

He gave me a strange look. "What?"  
"Nothing."

"Well, anyway… I was headed off to Quneri," he said. "Lovely planet. Great scenery. Want to come?"  
Heck yes. I'd always wanted to go to another planet, especially using the TARDIS. "Sounds good."  
He grinned. "Well, allons-y then!"  
Quneri was fantastic. There were towering, dizzyingly high mountain peaks, reaching up to the heights of the clouds. There were crystal-clear lakes, stretching off into the distance for miles. There was lush green plant life everywhere. And most fantastic of all, _it was another. Freaking. Planet. _It had three moons. Three. Moons. One was huge, one was smaller, and the other one only showed up a couple nights each year.

That night, there was a huge fireworks show in Moqu Kekarg (the TARDIS translation circuit was working, so I had no problem knowing what it meant: Moqu City). To be honest, I'd never really liked fireworks shows that much, but the Doctor had insisted.  
"Their show is one of the best fireworks shows in the universe," he told me.

So there we were, sitting down in chairs that had been set up outside. I felt an odd tingling sensation, as if I almost wasn't fully there. I shook it off, thinking it was just the cold. I was wrong.

I felt very drowsy. I leaned my head against the back of my chair. My eyelids began to fall. The Doctor didn't notice. He was in a fit of excitement.

"It's starting!" he shouted with glee, leaning forward in his chair. I glanced at Tim and saw that he was also looking a bit sleepy.

The fireworks started. Cascading booms of light and color rippled in the sky. I caught my breath. They were amazing. Way better than Earth fireworks.

The show continued on, and I kept slipping away into sleep.

After what seemed like hours, a beam of white light shot into the sky. An orb of pure white appeared next to the moon, slowly growing, dazzling everyone, until we were blinded. Then it was over. The grand finale had finished.

"Wasn't that- OH MY-" The Doctor clasped his hands over his mouth. He stared at me in shock.

"M-what?" I muttered. I looked down at myself and yelped. I could _see through myself._ I looked at Tim. I could see right through him, too.

"What…" I asked faintly. Everything was growing dark. Off in the distance, I heard the Doctor shouting. Then there was just blackness. For the _third _time that day.

**Hooraaaay. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! BAI!**


End file.
